Alexis Missing
by Nerdy-Anime-Freak
Summary: Under Construction!
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this in school when I had nothing to do I hope u like it please R&R - Stardust Dragon 13.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any of its characters if I did Crowler would be Cool not Gay.**

**Whoever can find out my favorite card is I'll write a fan fic one shot of Syrus and DMG my favorite card is going to be in Chapter Two that's the only hint.**

**Chapter one: and Alexis goes missing**

It started off like any other day I overslept, was late to Dr. Crowler's class, and hung out with the guys but Alexis was out of realty. When the day was over I went back to the Sylifer Red Dorms.

I awoke with a startle I was getting bounced on it was Pharaoh and Professor Banner's ghost/soul "Jaden Alexis gone missing and it's up to you to find her."

"How do you know that? Is it true?" I asked him.

"Dr. Crowler told me and it is true." He replied gravely

"What time is it?" I asked yawning.

"Ten minutes till classes start." He replied going back into Pharaoh.

\ "I'll talk to Sheppard." And with that I was running to Sheppard's office. When I got there the bell rang I knocked on the door Sheppard opened the door.

"Jaden just the student I was looking for come in we're waiting for you." I came in all the guys were there Hasslberry, Chazz, Syrus, Jesse and Bastion.

"Jaden we need to find Alexis Rhodes but only three of you can go and I what you to choose your two friends to go with you on your journey." I looked around the room at everyone.

"I need time to think give me an hour to think." I really did to think of who to choose.

"An hour that's it Jaden Yuki" Sheppard said.

I was on the cliff near sylifer dorms thinking of what happened in the last 24 hours "_I got to choose who to go with me to find her but I don't know who… I'll choose Syrus and Jesse." _I ran to Sheppard's office.

"I choose Syrus and Jesse Sir." I said confidently

"Their waiting outside get them and find them and find her." I ran outside there they all were waiting for me.

"Sy, Jesse lets go." We headed off to look for clues.

"So where do we look for Alexis?" Jesse asked me.

"I don't know…." I was cut off by another voice.

"If you want to see the girl again go to New York City Jaden Yuki." He said laughing menacingly.

Chapter one end


	2. Chapter 2

**The duel will be in third person Its just a heads up on the dueling oh all of the evil guys are OC's .**

**I worked real hard on this so ENJOY!!!!**

**Chapter 2: The Masked Duelist**

The mysterious voice ended and Atticus came running towards Jesse, Syrus, and me out of breath and his hair untidy. He looked like he saw a ghost. "I can't believe I over slept and didn't get the say that I want to find my sister and I won't accept no as an answer Jaden. Got it?"

"Had a feeling you would what to go Atticus so you can go with us she is your sister after all." Atticus looked a little relieved but he still looked upset. I looked around from were I was standing to see who had told them to go to New York City I didn't see no one other than us. "So how do we get to New York City Jaden?" asked Jesse with an uncertain tone.

I took out my PDA and called shepherd "Hello Jaden what's the problem? Anything wrong?" He asked concerned. "Nothings wrong; But we do have a little problem we need to go to New York City and we need a ride there." I stated. "I'll send a helicopter over." He said in a high voice. "Thanks call you soon." I put the PDA in my back pocket. The helicopter came in 2 minutes. The chopper was blue with a big DA letters on it. We all boarded the helicopter and took off to NYC.

**3 HOURS LATER**

I saw the Statue of Liberty. "Wouldn't it look nice if it was still copper?" Asked Syrus laughing "Sy it is copper it's just weathered to the color green; copper doesn't rust." Atticus stated with a smart look on his face. They helicopter ride only lasted for only 30 more minutes. We landed on the top of a news station we wander for hours looking for Alexis when this boy with short blonde hair, blue eyes and a duel disk ran up to us.

"Have you seen the masked duelist?" He asked "Sorry we haven't why?" Jesse asked "He took my sister from me that's why." He said sadly "Did he have a girl with long blonde hair and light brown eyes with a blue duel blazer?" Asked Atticus hopefully "last time I saw him; yes he did have a girl who looked like that." He said "Where is this masked duelist?" I asked "He's at the empire state building on the top floor." He said "What's your name?" asked Jesse "My name is Kyle Wright and I'm from the future." He said with a smile on his face.

**Chapter End**

**This is a cliff hanger I hope you'll like this cause the dueling starts in CHAPTER 3!!!!!! HA HA!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry it took so long for update been real busy but I'll update sooner so I hope you like this Chapter!!! – stardustdragon13**

**Chapter 3 – Kyle Wright vs. Jaden Yuki**

"what?!" we all said together. Then we saw he was laughing so hard he started too cry. "I was jokeing guys." He said still laughing "I knew that" I said and the guys all agreed. "So what are your guys names ?" he asked. "I'm Jaden Yuki these guys are my friends ….." we where cut off by a voice again. _"So you all came as told goodI will duel who ever gets here first to the top floor of the empire state building but there can only be one duel at a location so who doesn't duel will have to go to a new location and let the game begin!"_. Everyone was silent we looked at each other and then Kyle spoke "we're all duelists here lets duel to see who goes to the top floor." He said. We were shocked at this. "so who wants to duel me?" he asked Atticus was a bout to say something when I said "I will duel you." He looked at me and said "Winner goes to the top floor." he said. "deal." I said we shook hands and then walked 8 feet away His duel disk swung into place and he put his deck into the deck compartment and I did the same.

"**Duel!" **

**3****rd**** per son**

"Ill start us off." Kyle said he drew his starting hand and drew a card "First I'll summon Decoy dragon in attack mode." **Atk 300 Def 200 **a blue dragon with a orange oval gem on its forehead apperd on the field "Then I'll ativate the spell card Foolish Burial Which lets me discard one monster from my deck to the grave." Kyle went though his deck and put a monster to the graveyard "Then Ill set two face downs and its your turn Jaden." Jaden draws one card "First I'll summon E. Hero Sparkman in attack mode!" **Atk 1600 Def 1400 **"Then I'll have him attack your dragon." He said. E. Hero Sparkman moved to attack Decoy Dragon "Reverse card open Negate attack!" the attack ended I though down a facedown and end my turn." Kyle drew a card "I activate Pot of Greed." He drew two new cards "then I'll summon Luster dragon in attack mode." **Atk 1900 Def 1400 **"Then I'll have luster dragon Attack E. Hero Sparkman!" luster dragon moved to attack E. Hero Sparkman "reverse card open hero barrier!" Jaden said the attack was negated "I end my turn." Kyle turn ended. Jaden drew a card "I activate Polymerization I fuse sparkman with necroshade to form E. Hero dark bright!" **Atk 2000 Def 1000 **"Then I activate fusion recovery letting me get one Polymerization and fusion material monster from my grave." Jaden retrieved his cards then "I activate Polymerization one more time fusing E. hero ocean with E. hero woodsman for E. hero Terra Firma (E. Hero The Earth)." **Atk 2500 Def 2000**"Then I activate Graceful Charity letting me draw three cards and discarding two." He drew three cards and discarded two "then I activate miracle fusion this allows me to fusion summon from my grave or field I fuse ocean with E. Hero Ice edge to fusion summon E. hero Absolute Zero!" **Atk 2500 Def 2000 **"I have one more card to activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face down!" Kyle's face down Mirror Force was destroyed. "Now I use E. hero Terra Firma's special ability this allows me to tribute one on the field to have him gain that monsters attack till the end of this turn I tribute Dark Bright!" E. hero Terra Firma gained 2000 attack. **Atk** **4500 Def 2000 **"Terra Firma attack Luster Dragon!" luster dragon was destroyed. **4500 – 1900 = 2600 **kyle takes 2600 damage. **Kyle LP 1400 Jaden LP 4000 **"I end my turn." Kyle draws "I sirender I know when I'm beaten." **Kyle LP 0 Jaden 4000 **the duel is over."

**Jaden POV**

"go get your friend Jaden I was beaten you go to the top floor." Kyle said with a frown he started to leave when "No you go Kyle."

**Chapter 3 End**

**I hope you Liked it most of the cards I used from the manga not the anime Ithought it worked well with the story line!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Sorry about the slow update been busy lately *cough* I forgot*cough* well anyway I don't own anything except Kyle Wright the masked duelist and Sarah knight whom you shall meet now!!! (Anyone Like Medabots I was thinking of fanfic about it well we will see.) By the way the deck that Kyle uses is a Gemini deck mainly the new warrior's strike deck with a few added cards. This Chapter will be more about Kyle's side of the story. Card lists will be after the story well without further ado the 4th chapter!!!!!**

Chapter 4: The rise of the Gemini: Kyle VS. The Masked Duelist

Jaden's PVO

Kyle looked at me with surprise on his face "But we agreed that whoever won will face the masked duelist." Kyle said to me. "How long have you been separated from your sister Kyle?" I asked him. "It's been over 6 months now." He answered looking down. "You didn't use your real deck did you?" Atticus asked him "Well no I used my older brothers because I haven't seen him I'm over 2 years. Was that alright Jaden?" Kyle asked me. _It's all so strange his brother went missing then his sister went missing_ "Yes it fine go save your sister Kyle." Said Jesse Kyle nodded at all of us then had a look on his face like he had seen a ghost "KYLE!!!" A girl's voice came from behind us "Your sister is up there and you're down here playing games with these guys." The girl said to Kyle and started to walk up to him "Sarah you don't understand…" Kyle started to tell her "You Baka go get your sister!!!" Sarah told him **(Baka means Idiot for readers who don't know.) **"Yes Sarah okay guys Igot to go guys." He smiled at Sarah and nodded he ran in the direction of the building "So who are you?" asked Syrus to the girl "Sorry my name is Sarah Knight and yes my last name rhymes with Kyle's also Kyle is my Childhood friend." She told us "So what kind of deck does Kyle use?" asked Atticus "I can't tell you that but maybe he will when he gets back but I can tell you this he won't lose." She told use and looked at the building with a look of hope on her face.

Kyle's POV

I ran as fast as I could towards the building I stopped at the door to Switch to my real deck I stare at my deck for a minute then put it in my duel disk. When I walked into the building no one was there the place was barren. I walked to the elevator I pressed the button to the top floor I ignored the elevator music I had to focus on my upcoming duel. _Ding_ It was the top floor when I entered the floor there was a note on the wall right in front of the elevator I grabbed it said to go to around the right corner and stop there I did what the note said when I turned the corner there was a wide hall way there was another note hanging in the middle of the hall way It said to walk forward and open the door I did what the note said but at the end of the hallway was a dead end but then a black door appeared out of thin air I opened the door and walked in it was like nothing I ever Imagined I was standing on which looked like the stars at night then a light came on in the middle of the room or space where ever I'm at. The masked duelist stepped into the light _"Didn't I duel you 3 days ago?"_ He asked me "Yes we did duel but now I'm going to win." I said with confidence. _"You still haven't changed." _He said to me "What is that supposed to mean?" I asked I haven't dueled this guy but once. _"Just shut up and duel." _He said I didn't notice this before but his mask looked like the red eyes black dragon It reminded me of my older brother Luke I shook the Idea out of my head. Another spotlight turned on It was my sister my twin sister Karla _"Are you ready?"_ He asked me "Yes." _**"LET'S DUEL!!!!"**_ we both said together.

Third Person:

"I'll start us off." Kyle said he drew a card **Kyle's LP 4000 MD's LP 4000 **"I summon Field-Commander Rahz in attack mode." He said. **Field-Commander Rahz ATK 1600 DEF1200** "I use his effect I get to move one level 4 or lower warrior type monster to the top of my deck I choose Evocator Chevalier!" he said "I then set two cards face down and end my turn." He said ending his turn. _"It's my turn draw!" _MD said he drew one card. _"I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode."_ MD said **Luster Dragon ATK 1900 DEF 1600** "Wait a second the Masked Duelist I dueled used Spellcasters you are using dragons." Kyle said The Masked Duelist chuckled _"You still haven't figured it out yet."_ MD said "Why do you keep saying that?" Kyle asked _"I will tell you if you beat me."_ He answered back _"Now I activate the spell Stamping Destruction as long as I have one dragon type monster on my side of the field I get to destroy one spell or trap card on the field and inflict 500 points of damage to the cards owner. I choose the card on the right."_ HE said the card on the right that Kyle set was Sakuretsu Armor. _"Now I'll have Luster Dragon attack your Field-Commander."_ Field commander was destroyed **4000 - 500 – 200= 3300 Kyle's LP 3300 MD's LP 4000 **_"I end my turn with a facedown and end my turn."_ MD ended his turn "It's my turn draw!" Kyle drew a card "I summon Gemini Scorpion! This warrior allows me to special summon a level 4 or lower Gemini monster from my hand I special summon Evocator Chevalier!" Kyle said **Gemini Scorpion ATK 1600 DEF 400 Evocator Chevalier ATK 1900 DEF 900** "But you see my Chevalier is treated as a normal summon until I use a normal summon to summon him again to be treated as a effect monster but this card will do this for me I activate the equip card spell card supervise this card can only be equipped to a Gemini monster it is treated as an effect monster also when the equip card is removed from the field I get to special summon a normal monster from my graveyard. I equip it to my Chevalier! Then I Activate double summon I get to normal summon again I could only use this effect once per turn so that only prevents me from activated another double summon I summon Featherizer In attack mode!" He said **Featherizer ATK 700 DEF1100 **_"Three monsters in one turn Impressive."_ MD said "I then set one card face down and end my turn" Kyle ended his turn with no cards in his hand. _"It's my turn Draw."_MD Drew a card "_I sacrifice Luster Dragon for Armed Dragon LV 5 In attack Mode. I then Activate his effect I discard Mirage Dragon My last monster in my hand I destroy your Gemini Scorpion!" _Gemini scorpion has the same attack as Mirage dragon so it is destroyed. _"My Armed Dragon attacks your Featherizer!" _**Armed Dragon LV 5 ATK 2400 DEF 1700 2400 – 700 = 1700 – 3300 = 1600 Kyle's LP 1600 MD's LP 4000 **"I now get Featherizer's effect when he is destroyed by battle I get to send 0ne Gemini monster from my deck to the graveyard I choose my Phoenix Gearfried and then draw one card." _"I end my turn."_ MD said. "It's my turn draw." Kyle drew a card "I activate the effect of my Chelvalier by sending one face up equip card I control to the graveyard to destroy one card you control to the graveyard I choose your face down card!" MD's card was destroyed Mirror Force was destroyed "I figured it was mirror force isn't that right Victor it's been awhile my old friend." Kyle said _"You finally figured it out my old friend."_ MD took off his mask _"I'm Victor Knight."_ Victor said "I know who you are Victor why did you leave your sister two years ago?" he asked Victor _"For power the true Masked Duelist is the controller of space he has powers far surpassed yours." _Victorsaid "What do you mean?" he asked him _"You shall find out soon now finish me off I know you have all the cards you need."_Victor said "Fine I will I get the effect of supervise I special summon Phoenix Gearfried he is treated as a normal monster at the moment." Kyle Said **Phoenix Gearfried ATK 2800 DEF 2200** I then Activate my equip card Big bang shot to my Gearfried but its not staying long I send it to the Graveyard using my Chevalier's effect I destroy your Armed Dragon." Armed dragon Lv 5 destroyed Victor's field is open for direct attack. "Gearfried attack directly." **2800 – 4000= 1200 Victor's LP 1200 Kyle's LP 1600** "End this Chevalier attack directly!" **1900 – 1200 = 0 Victor's LP 0** **Kyle's LP 1600** "Victor return my sister now." Kyle said _"Here you won fare and square but you have not seen the last of me Kyle Wright you have 20 seconds to get out of this room or risk getting blow up."_ Victor said "Wait how many of you are there?" Kyle asked _"Four."_ With that said there was a flash of darkness and he was gone the ground began to shake.

Kyle's POV

I ran over to my twin sister there was no time to untie her I picked her up and ran as fast as I could for the door we made it just before the explosion I untied my sister "Karla sorry for taking so long." I said to her after untying her she gave me a hug "It's okay Kyle you saved me that's all that matters." She said she let go of me and we started to walk to the elevator I pressed for the Lobby when it was our floor there still was no people _"If you want to see the girl again Jaden Yuki come to Egypt near the sphinx where a lone villager will guide you to the final battle you need four people one must be a new friend you guys have met today and dueled so Kyle Wright must Come. Come In one days time or else the girl dies!!!! " _It was victor's voice "Karla we can't tell Sarah about her brother." I said to my twin "Agreed." She replied we walked out into the street.

**End Of Chapter**

**Sorry guys but I need the next part to sound good I try to update ASAP. Please R&R I'd like to think what you think about the story line so far. – StardustDragon13**


End file.
